


Daddy Knows Best

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a good dad he just has anger issues, Derek is bad a feelings, John Arc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Brandon share a mating bond now and Derek is not exactly happy with it at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy knows except not really
> 
> John:19  
> Brandon: 21  
> Laura: 22  
> Alyssa:13  
> Derek: 50  
> Stiles: 42
> 
> Derek is old.

Derek groaned and shifted in bed. He felt hands dance up and down his sides.

Smiling he opened up his eyes. “Good morning, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled at him. “Good morning, Sour wolf and happy birthday.” He bent down to bite at Derek’s neck. “Do you want your gift now or later?

“Depends does you gift involve more of you nibbling my neck, if so then yes.” He said with a smirk

Stiles smiled back and moved back to his neck. He grinned against it and proceeded to mark his territory.

“Hey Dad, we brought you breakfast, oh my god!” John said covering his eyes.

“Mom, really, you knew we were bringing him breakfast, it was your idea!” Laura said with a grossed out expression.

“I’m sorry but you have someone like this in your bed you usually forget thing, I mean look at him.” Stiles said giving Derek dreamy eyes.

“Really, mom we don’t need to hear this.” Alyssa said bring over the tray. John and Laura sat at the end of the bed as Alyssa set the tray in between Derek and Stiles.

“Wow this looks delicious.” Derek said smiling at his kids.

“John and Laura made it; they wouldn’t let me near the stove.” Alyssa told him.

“You say that like we’re the bad guys, you almost set the house on fire last time.” Laura said

“It was one time and how was I supposed to know plastic was flammable?” Alyssa said with shrug.

John laughed. “Happy birthday, dad.”

“Yeah happy birthday daddy!” Alyssa said giving Derek a hug

“Thanks, well let’s get this breakfast eaten so we can start setting up for the party.” Derek said with a smile

“It’s already started.” Lydia said from the doorway.

Derek gave her a small wave. “How much of the pack is here?”

She smiled and entered the room.

She walked over to Derek and gave him a hug. “We’re only missing Erica, Boyd and Alicia; oh and Brandon, he went to pick up the cake.”

Derek frowned at the mention of Brandon but with a sigh he let a smile come to his face. “Great, just let finish breakfast and I’ll be down to help.”

“No, absolutely not, the birthday boy never helps.” Stiles said shaking his head. “You just finish breakfast, stay up here if you want and relax.”

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. “Ok but don’t expect me to stay up here until the party, I’m gonna eat and then get dressed and come down.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “That works, now we’ll leave you to eat.”

Stiles kissed him on the lips. “See ya in bit sour wolf.” He said as he stood up and walked out of the room, Lydia and the kids followed.

Derek smiled and turned to his breakfast.

 

“Alright Ethan, a little higher.” Stiles said directing the pack on setting up.

“Here?” Ethan asked

“Perfect, amazing, get down before you break your neck.” Stiles shouted back.

Ethan and Danny laugh as they walked down the ladders.

“Ok Stiles, what next?” Danny asked

“Go help Jackson and Heather blow up balloons.” Stiles directed

Danny nodded and pulled Ethan inside.

“Hey mom, Brandon is back with the cake!” John shouted.

“Good you two help Laura set up the food.” He told them.

John nodded and entered the house to find his sister and his boyfriend.

He found them in the kitchen, talking.

“So when are you going to tell them?” Laura asked Brandon

“We haven’t figured that out yet.” Brandon confessed.

John froze in the doorway look at Brandon in horror. “You told her?”

“Not exactly, Brandon smelled like you and vice versa so I just put two and two together.” Laura explained

“You cannot tell mom and dad.” John said looking at her with a serious look.

“It’s not mine to tell, I may be a bitch but I’m not that much of a bitch.” Laura reassured him.

Brandon went up and stood next to John. “We are waiting for the right time.” He explained

“Waiting for the right time for what?” Stiles asked entering the kitchen.

John jumped back from Brandon as if the boy was on fire. “Nothing mom, we were just talking.”

“About what?” Stiles asked

“Um Brandon, how bout we bring out the food.” John said turning back to the table and grabbing one of the chip bowls.

He walked up to the backyard but was blocked by Stiles.

“What is going on, John?” Stiles asked

“Nothing, mom I swear.” John said not looking in his mother’s eyes.

Stiles lifted his head to look him in the eyes. “You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

John nodded. “I know mom.”

Stiles smiled. “Good, your father is outside and we’re ready to start celebrating.”

John nodded and grabbing another bowl he walked outside.

Stiles smiled as he exited the house.

The whole pack was there. “Alright everybody, the birthday boy is here time to celebrate.”

Derek smiled at his pack and walked down to join them.

He smiled at his children as they all came up to hug him.

“Happy birthday, dad.” Laura said burying her head in his shoulder. He kissed on the head and let her go.

Alyssa came next.

She gave him a big hug and stepped back.

John stepped forward and hugged his father. “Happy birthday dad.”

Derek hugged his son close and breathed in his scent.

It was then that Derek went ridge. He pulled back slowly and stared at his son, hard.

“Dad, is something the matter?” John asked.

Derek frowned. “Your scent is different.”

John’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean?”

“I thought it was just from being around your sister but it has been lingering.” Derek said frowning.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dad.” John replied.

“Don’t lie to me.” Derek growled.

“What’s going on?” Stiles interrupted.

Derek pushed away from his son and stalk forward.

“D-Derek, what happened?” Stiles asked in concern

Derek ignored Stiles and walked up to Brandon. He grabbed the young man by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the house

“Dad!” “Derek!” Stiles and John yelled.

Brandon cringed from the pain.

“What the hell, did you do to my son?” Derek growled

“Dad, he didn’t do anything to me!” John said trying to get his father to let Brandon go.

“Then why do you smell like him?” Derek yelled

“Dad, we’ve slept together on many occasions.” John explained

“This is a stronger smell!” Derek growled

“Derek, put him down.” Stiles said firmly

Derek glared at Brandon but released him. Brandon stepped back and John ran to his side.

“I’m fine.” He reassured John.

“Now what is this all about?” Stiles asked glaring at his husband.

“Why don’t you ask them?” Derek said bitterly

Stiles turned his son. “John, Brandon is there something you have to tell us?”

John looked down sadly. “We were trying to find the best time to tell you.” He explained.

“Tell us what?” Stiles asked curiously.

Brandon reached out for John’s hand and held it in his. “John and I decided to further our relationship and we sorta mated.”

“Oh, well that’s a surprise.” Stiles opened and closed his mouth. “I wish you would have asked up but your father and I never did either.”

He slapped his hands together and smiled big. “Congratulations, I guess that means Brandon is here for good.”

Brandon smiled and nodded.

Stiles smiled back. “Great so let’s get back to celebrating.”

Derek turned to his husband looking confused and angry. “You can’t seriously be ok with this?”

“And why can’t I?” Stiles retorted

“Stiles are you kidding; our only son is mated to that thing!” Derek growled

“That thing is his boyfriend of 6 months.” Stiles said glaring at Derek.

Derek glared back. “You know what, no, I don’t approve, Brandon get your things and get out of my house now!”

“Brandon you’re not going anywhere.” Stiles reassured him.

“Stiles, he forced our son in to mating and you’re gonna let him stay in our house.” Derek yelled in outrage.

“He didn’t force me dad, I asked him to be my mate.” John told his father.

“And what makes you think you are allowed to make that decision.” Derek yelled.

“Derek, stop.” Stiles said sternly

“Maybe I should leave.” Brandon said.

“Yeah you should.” Derek said scowling at him.

“Brandon, don’t listen to him.” Stiles said.

“No really Stiles, it’s fine.” Brandon said kissing John on the cheek and walking to his car.

John rounded and glared at his father. “What is your problem dad?”

“I don’t have a problem.” Derek said glaring at his son.

“Uhh you kinda do.”  Commented Isaac, Derek glared at him shutting the beta up.

John huffed. “Look as much as you don’t like it Brandon and I are mated and if you can’t accept it maybe I should have left with him.” He turned on his heels and ran into the house.

“John, Jonathan Nathaniel Stilinski-Hale get back here!” Derek shouted but John didn’t stop.

“Well that went well.” Stiles said.

Derek growled at him.

“Oh, don’t you dare growl at me; this is completely your fault.” Stiles stated.

“How is this my fault?” Derek snarled

“Well let’s see, you almost kill our son’s mate, you call him a thing and you forced him to leave, should I go on?” Stiles asked.

Derek glared at him and huffed. He turned and walked back towards the house.

“Oh no you don’t you don’t get to walk away from me!” Stiles shouted following him.

“So, is the party over?” Isaac asked.

“No!” Shouted Stiles.

Derek stomped into the house with Stiles hot on his heels.

“Go away, Stiles.” Derek huffed.

“Oh, no you ruined the party and family gathering we planned and possibly forced a wedge between us and our son; we are talking!” He shouted

Derek turned and glared at his mate. Stiles glared back just as hard.

“What the hell has gotten in to you, why are you acting like this?” Stiles asked

“Why aren’t you acting like this, our son is mated without our permission” Derek snapped back.

“Because I trust them and I have never seen John happier!” Stiles yelled.

“He’s with an Alpha he has only known for a few months and that we barely know and you’re ok with it.” Derek growled.

“His name is Brandon and we have known him for 6 months and in those 6 months our son has come out of his shell and he smiles more in those last 6 months then I have ever seen in his entire life!” Stiles yelled.

“He makes John happy, just like you made me happy and my father disapproved too but I mated you anyways, out of wedlock might I mention.” Stiles told him

“You were the about the same age as John.” Derek takes a deep breath. “He’s another Alpha, another alpha is with my son.”

“You think that means you aren’t important, Sourwolf you’re his father and his main alpha, that’s never gonna change but Brandon is the person that bringing him out of his shell and you need to respect their relationship.” Stiles explained.

“He’s so much like you and they so much like us, I will begrudgingly admit.” Derek said with a sad smile.

Stiles smiled and grabbed his face, kissing him. “We didn’t turn out so bad, we’re still together.”

“What do we do now?” Derek asked.

“Well I’m going to go call Brandon and have him come back and you are going to talk to our son.” Stiles said.

Derek sighed. “What am I supposed to say?”

Stiles smiled at him. “Tell him the truth and trust his instinct.”

Derek nodded and turned walked up the stairs.

 

Derek walked to John’s room and knocked on the door. “John can we talk?”

Music blared from inside the room.

Derek sighed. “John, I came to apologize.” Derek screamed over the music

“I don’t care, dad!” John screamed over the music.

Derek frowned. “I was wrong!”

The music turned down. “Talk fast!”

Derek took in a deep breath. “Look, I was wrong to judge Brandon, I’m just not ready to let you go.”

Derek was greeted with silence. Then footsteps were heard and the door opened. “Dad, you don’t have to let me go.”

“Yeah I do, I won’t be one of the only men in your life and that’s hard for me.” Derek explained

“Dad, Brandon is my mate but you will always be my dad.”  John said.

“Is he right for you?” Derek asked.

“Do you really think he isn’t, do really think he won’t take care of me?” John asked

“I guess I’m just afraid he will better than me.” Derek confessed.

John smiled and hugged Derek. “He’s a good guy dad, but he won’t be better than you.”

Derek hugged back. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just not ready to let go.”

John pulled back. “You won’t have to.” He smiles at Derek and hugs him again.

“Your mom is calling Brandon back to the house, so we can sit down and talk.” Derek said.

“Ok, but this time no shouting.” Derek nodded.

“Derek, Brandon is back!” Stiles yelled from downstairs.

Derek smiled at his son. “Shall we?”

John nodded and followed Derek downstairs.

 

Brandon sat at the table. Stiles sat opposite of him.

John sat down next to Brandon and Derek took the place next to Stiles.

“So, Derek do you have something to say.” Stiles asked him.

Derek sighed. “I’m sorry Brandon.”

Brandon looked up. “Look I wasn’t trying to put a rift between you and your son but I really love him and I’m sorry we didn’t tell you before we mated.”

Derek smiled. “You don’t have to apologize, you’re an adult and you can make decisions on your own.”

Stiles smiled and took Derek’s hand. “We never want you two to be afraid to come to us.”

John smiled and took Brandon’s hand. “We should trust that you won’t get too mad.”

“Yes, you should.” Derek said.

“Now we have something else to tell you.” John said turning towards Brandon.

“Yes? Stiles asked

“Well since we are mated, we thought it’d be best if I moved in with Brandon.” John explained.

Stiles took in a deep breath. “You want move out?”

“I want to be with my mate.” John confirmed.

Stiles turned to Derek frowning. Derek nodded at him and gave him a hug.

“I guess there is nothing that’s stopping you.” Derek said with a sad smile.

“Really?” John asked in disbelief.

Stiles smiled. “Really.”

           


End file.
